Project : Fusion
by hellfire15
Summary: Your ordinary day at a laboratory until an important experiment goes horribly wrong. A human mutated into a Pokemon/Monster now roams the world alone, away from everyone else who fears, hates or tries to capture him again... But love?
1. Prologue

**My try at my own original story. This is rated T for a couple of reasons which include: Gore, Blood, Violence, and some love scenes. Plus, my English isn't very good so expect some grammar errors and such.**

**--------------**

**PROLOGUE**

**--------------**

The room was quiet, as scientists wearing lab gowns roamed around the room, doing their designated posts, inspecting machines, monitoring the final details for the start of their project.

In the middle of the room, or should we say, a laboratory, lays a large cylindrical, glass container filled with a liquid which seems greenish. Within that container lies a young boy, naked, unconscious and simply floating inside the container, breathing calmly and peacefully through the oxygen mask placed on his face while several wires and tubes were attached to his body.

A scientist in his mid-twenties stared at the monitors above the container, checking the following vital signs of the subject inside; his heart rate, blood pressure, respiratory rate, and other important numbers shown on the monitor as he wrote everything down on the chart he's holding.

After finishing the data from the monitor, he looked at the boy with unease. He was young all right, he's just twelve years old, and his long silver hair simply swayed and flowed along with the liquid, his eyes partly open that he could see a dark-emerald color of it. The scientist felt concerned and stared at the boy again, he was regretting why he joined in this project in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted as a large glass door opened by itself, as a tall scientist came walking inside the laboratory as everyone stopped in their work and stared at the man. He had silver hair, deep emerald eyes, his skin color was identical to the subject, while wrinkles were present in his face, clearly, he was about in his forties.

"Is everything ready Mr. Glenn?" His deep voice startled the scientist recording the data as the older scientist stood next to him and stared inside the glass container.

"Y-yes sir…" The scientist hesitated a bit and then checked at his chart quickly, inspecting the recorded data the second time to be sure.

"Good, then tell everyone to go to their respective posts and start the operation." The man ordered him, as he quickly ran towards a nearby table and spoke to the microphone as everyone quickly went to their designated posts and checked everything, switched on some buttons and pulled some levers as different machines lit up and begin to power up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The man said to Mr. Glenn as he smirked widely while staring inside the container.

"But sir, he's your son right?" The scientist said, he was becoming terrified by his superior who showed no signs of sadness, but only a dark, sinister smile.

"This project of mine was to help people who wanted to be pokemon to be one. We're just helping man achieve his dreams." The man said and let out a wicked laugh.

"Besides, he will be thanking me when this is over…" The man continued and let out another wicked laugh, clearly terrifying Mr. Glenn as he backed away from him a bit and inhaled deeply, getting his composure back.

A door shaft opened underneath the glass container, as a small machine slowly rose up. It had a huge vial filled with bright brown liquid and a big tube with a needle and a thing that looked like a suction cup at the tip of the tube which was supported by a small machine.

A scientist near the container was holding levers in his hands and slowly moving it, as he moved it, the machine supporting the tube also moved as it slowly reached towards the boy's back with the needle pointing directly to his spinal cord.

"Everything's set and ready sir for stage one sir." A scientist said in a microphone as his voice can be heard by anyone else who were somehow excited and scared at the same time.

"Well then, let Project Fusion begin!" The man clenched his fist and loudly said, as it was cue for the start of the operation. The needle moved closer and closer to the back as the suction cup thing touched the skin first and locked the tube in place. And with one slow push on the lever, the needle penetrated the skin up to the central core of his spinal cord.

Suddenly, the subject's eyes opened up as a sudden surge of pain coursed through his nerves as he began to move slowly until he began to move wildly, confusion and fear were in his mind. He looked around to find anything to hold on until his eyes was set on the head scientist, his own father who was widely smirking and looking at him.

Rage coursed through his mind, his own father betrayed him, used him as an experiment, he began to take control in his arms as the tubes and wires that were attached to his body were beginning to be stretched and may snap.

"Quickly, put the tranquilizer formula, that'll numb his senses." The father said loudly as a scientist quickly pressed a few buttons as a clear liquid was released from the tube and into his veins, and quickly the boy began to slow down, his whole body was becoming numb and unable to move.

The contents of the huge vials were slowly drained from the tube and into the boy's systems. The monitor showed the movement of the liquid slowly moving its way towards the different organ systems as the vial was completely empty and the liquid was inside every inch of his body as it slowly pulled out the needle and descended back into the shaft.

The next moments were spent in silence as the scientists inside the room stared at both the subject and the monitors above. Something should've happened right about now but somehow, there was no signs of change at all.

The father was about to say something when the boy's head quickly sprang up as a new course and much greater pain surged throughout his whole body. He began to shout loudly, he could feel his whole body changing, his bones began to move on their own and felt like they're melting, his whole body felt like he was burning.

The hands and feet were the first ones to show signs of change, the bone became overstretched from the capacity of the joints, resulting the skin to tear off, releasing blood that tainted the greenish liquid.

It was the scientist's cue as he pressed a set of buttons as blood began flowing from a tube and into his body, preventing him from losing too much blood and continued to watch in shock as the boy's whole system was slowly changing.

The bones on the fingers and feet shrank into the size of a small pokemon, the nails became elongated and sharp, and becoming a claw as muscles quickly covered up the exposed bones followed up with a new fresh layer of skin.

The rest of the body followed, his rib cage was slowly shrinking as well, followed by the organs, the excess skin slowly torn off. His skull also shrank, which also dealt the greatest pain of all, the boy could feel his face morphing into something unimaginable, as the skull shrank, his mouth tore apart as the bones slowly became elongated.

Scientists watched in astonishment at the mutation undergoing, his teeth became fangs. Soonafter, bones sprang out from his pelvis as it became a tail. Soonafter, the boy again lost consciousness, the greenish liquid before now turned red, as few pieces of torn skin could be seen above.

Stage one was a success, the torn off parts quickly regenerated into new parts, the bare skin of the human subject, or pokemon, was slowly growing hair colored silver, his eyes was partly open again as he fell in a state of unconsciousness again, finally the horrible ordeal was over. But now, the only remaining features of him once a human, was his fur and his deep emerald eyes.

But other scientists were scratching their heads; this wasn't even a pokemon like you see everyday. This one was completely different, it looked like a fox, he looked a little taller than the evolved Eevees, his ears were similar to Eevees, and his new grown tail was similar to them also. Some brought out a pokedex and it showed no data at all. It seems he was neither a human nor a pokemon.

"Proceed with stage two…" The head scientist said as the other scientists began to whisper to themselves, shocked and concerned by the different result of stage one.

"But sir, shouldn't the subject be turned to an Eevee? But this doesn't even look like one nor any of the pokemon in the pokedex." A scientist said as he looked at a long procedure page.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said proceed with stage two!" The head scientist shouted, causing the scientists to quickly scramble to their posts again, fearing they may lose their jobs or the reward and fame when they succeed as he promised them.

'Besides, I have other things in mind…' He thought as he laughed wickedly again, his whole plot over this project was a lot different than what others had thought it would.

"Preparation for stage two is complete sir…" A scientist said in a microphone.

"Then let's begin with stage two." The head scientist said, as it was cue for the scientists to begin.

Another door shaft opened beneath, as another similar machine slowly ascended beneath the boy. Instead of the large vial, it had seven vials filled with liquid of different colors: Red, Yellow, Deep Blue, Purple, Black, Green, and Sky Blue, with symbols of elements were imprinted on the vial: Fire, Electric, Water, Psychic, Dark, Grass, and Ice. The seven evolution types of an Eevee.

The machine slowly rose up to the boy's back, as the needle placed itself on the same spot where the first needle penetrated the spinal cord, securing it in place and slowly and easily penetrated the same spot again.

The red vial was the first to be drained into his system, as it was completely empty, the subject's body suddenly jerked lightly as his body formed a light red glow but quickly subsided. Then, the vials rotated as the following vials were being secreted to his body, as his body again glowed corresponding to the color of the liquid but it became much deeper and longer.

When the last vial was finally drained into his system, the boy's body began to move wildly, his eyes opened wide as he screamed in pain again, he felt that his body was beginning to change its form again.

Suddenly a leaf sprouted out from his forehead, resembling a feature of a Leafeon and then it shrank back to his head, then his fur became black as yellow rings were formed, resembling an Umbreon before returning to his original state, then the end of his tail split into two, a small red gem formed on his forehead and the fur on his neck began to grow and point out, features of an Espeon and Jolteon.

Then, his ears shrank and turned into a fin-like ear, the fur on his neck became fluffy and yellow, and the fur on his back darkened and shaped like a diamond, resembling features of a Vaporeon, Flareon, and a Glaceon.

Suddenly, his body began to morph more frequently, combining the features of the seven evolution types, the monitors were showing numbers higher than normal, his heartbeat was raising. He felt a sudden outburst of power coursing through his body, the combined powers of the elements that he couldn't even control himself.

He began to jerk around much wilder than before, breaking free from the tubes that were attached to his body as the monitors glowed red, alerting everyone within the vicinity. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and let out a bright orange beam, shattering the glass that contained him and hitting a nearby scientist directly.

Slowly, the boy walked out of his glass prison, his silver fur dampened with his own blood, as an uncontrolled power still coursed through his body and completely took over his mind, the pupil on his eyes vanished as his body began to morph again.

The scientists were all traumatized, they stared at the scientist who was hit by that beam, breaking a machine due to the force of the beam as he fell flat on his face, then blood slowly oozed from his body as he was completely motionless as others feared, dead.

"Quick, get the Whiplash!" The head scientist shouted as a few of the scientists heard him and quickly ran towards a cabinet, opened it, revealing a shelf filled with pistols with a modified barrel.

Each got their own 'Whiplash' and surrounded the subject, carefully eyeing the boy's movement and aiming the pistol at him.

"Now!" A scientist ordered as they shot their pistols as a bright yellow energy latched itself on his limbs and then his neck which was followed by a powerful electric shock surging from the pistol and into the target's body.

The boy screamed in pain and gritted his teeth, enduring the pain, and let out a roar, his body began to morph, his fur slowly raised and pointed as it became yellow in color, with a white color on the neck, becoming a Jolteon.

The electric shock he was receiving wasn't hurting him anymore, instead, he absorbed the electricity and released a powerful Thunder attack on the scientists who were attacking him, as loud screams of pain came out from each of them and one by one, they fell on their abdomen, motionless and dead.

But it absorbed so much power from the weapons made him to change forms again and shot beams throughout the whole laboratory, causing explosions and debris from destroyed machines flying about, a few debris hit some scientists on the head, causing them to lose consciousness and falling to the ground as a fire soon emerged from the destruction.

He continued to shoot beams everytime he switched forms, and hit the ceiling, as debris fell down in front of the entrance of the laboratory, which apparently, was the only way of escape for the scientists, trapping them inside the lab with a monster.

"S-son… Help me…" A voice called out to the boy as he looked around, and saw his father lying down, his legs trapped under the debris and unable to move. He continued to stare at the man who betrayed his trust, a father using his own son for his own purposes, turned him into a monster as rage entered his mind.

"Luke! Help me!" The man shouted at him in anger. The only response the boy made was to open his mouth as a bright orange ball of energy formed from his mouth and released it in the form of a beam aimed directly at his own father.

_to be continued…_

----------------

**Pretty long for a prologue, although it is needed to know the main character's background, Luke and how he changed into a pokemon/monster. **

**And since this is entirely FICTIONAL, nothing is real. So don't post anything that refers to the laboratory procedures, mutation and such...  
**

**Rate and review please, tell me what you think. Did I make a good and interesting start for my story?**


	2. Episode 1

------BREAKING NEWS-------

"My name is Andrea Summers and here we are live at Belleview Hill where a huge explosion occurred inside that building over there." A blonde-haired reporter said, as the camera man shifted to a closer look at a white building with smokes coming out.

"Police, firefighters, and the medical team have all arrived to check on this scene. As of right now, we're awaiting any – Wait…" Andrea stopped and looked towards the building as the camera man adjusted the view as a number of police pushing movable beds, and were on it were people probably dead and covered with black covers.

"Well folks… It seems like a tragic accident happened here folks, there are one, two, three, four, five bodies and counting…" Andrea said as police kept moving more and more dead bodies.

"Wait, what's that? Zoom over here Carlos!" Andrea noticed and quickly ordered her camera man as he shifted it closer to a certain bed where someone seems to be alive. He had silver hair, wrinkles in his face with one side of his face a bloody mess, his clothes were burnt, along with some flesh as paramedics rushed with emergency care, trying to keep this one alive at all costs.

"Kkeee… Luuukkkkeeeee…. Yooo..u'lll…." The bloody man tried to say as he coughed up blood.

"Wait, that man seems to be trying to say something!"

"LLUUKKEE!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" He shouted until he suddenly stopped and breathed his last, his hands dropped to the sides of the bed, as his entire system shut down. Paramedics rushed in, carrying a lifeline machine, while the camera got blocked by police trying to shove the two away along with several reporters.

---------------------------------

"Oh my…" A girl said to herself, stunned by the sudden scene from the television that interrupted her show of Professor Oak on his everyday guide to Pokemon.

She had long deep, emerald hair, her eyes was of sapphire, similar to the majestic ocean. Her skin was as smooth and light as an angel. She wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, navy blue jeans and white sneakers.

She was sitting on a sofa inside her family house, on her side was a backpack filled with your daily necessities in travelling. It was her tenth birthday today and she can finally be a pokemon trainer. And on her lap was a brown fluffy pokemon, its large, soft, beige-like fur on its neck and tail and made it so cute along with its smile.

Eevee, her first pokemon which she found and took care of her when she was seven, although she was given the chance to choose a starter pokemon, namely either Chimchar, Turtwig, or Piplup, she chose to stick with her loyal and dependable Eevee.

The girl was supposed to be very excited on her first day to be a full-pledged trainer and was hoping to be more excited once she watched her favorite show one more time, but suddenly, that tragic incident struck her heart. She remembered the man who died before even reaching the ambulance.

That silver hair, deep emerald eyes, that old, grumpy face, that was her best friend's dad. She stood up and ran towards the phone as her Eevee accompanied her. She dialed up some numbers and put the phone to her ears as constant ringing sounds could be heard until someone on the other line picked it up.

"Hello, Chavis residence-" A familiar female voice answered, as the girl quickly knew who she was.

"Hi Ma'am, this is Megan, Luke's friend. I just wanted to let you know about the news-"

"That my husband died, I know…"

"I'm really sorry for your loss Ma'am, but can I speak with Luke?"

"I'm glad to, but to tell you frankly…"

"Yes?"

"Is that he's been missing since yesterday."

"WHAT?!"

"What am I going to do… My husband just died and my son's been missing…" The mother said between weeps, and followed by a loud cry, the sudden incidents has been too much for her.

"I'm really sorry, but I really got to go…"

"It's okay Ma'am…"

*Click*

Megan too was stunned, her best friend was also missing and she didn't know anything about it until now. Tears formed from her eyes, she was supposed to be travelling with him throughout the Sinnoh region, win gym battles and contests together, all those dreams and goals in life they shared about, it felt like every moment just crumbled down into dust.

--------------------------

"Police has just recovered a video tape probably from a surveillance camera, this could be evidence whether if this was really an accident, only time will tell folks…" Andrea said as police played the video tape, thanks to technology, the video was quickly shared with everyone.

The video was kinda blurry, it was dark as lightings were probably destroyed, debris were scattered across the ground, and sparks from ruined machines could be seen surging from cut wires and broken parts. But quickly something moved and stopped in front of the surveillance camera.

It had sharp, deep emerald eyes but the rest of its body was shrouded by darkness, suddenly it shut its eyes and a bright orange beam formed from it aiming towards the surveillance camera and shot it as the video lost its signal, followed by 'bzzhh, bzzhh, bzzhh' sounds.

----------------

Megan was quiet, somehow that deep emerald eyes that glared through the camera reminded her of someone she knew for a very long time, but couldn't recall who it was.

"Eevee…" Her pokemon called out to her as she pushed her head against her legs, bringing Megan back to reality as she knelt down and lifted her Eevee to her arms and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Eevee, it's just… it's just…" Megan said between weeps, Eevee could feel the same way she did as well and rubbed her face against her cheeks, trying to comfort her trainer.

"Eve, eve, eevee…" Her pokemon suddenly burst out some words in pokemon language, she pulled her face from hers and stared at Megan's eyes with determination, somehow her trainer understood what her pokemon had meant.

"Y-you're right, Eevee… I should be strong, just like Luke said…" Megan said as she wept the tears from her eyes and stood up, she could feel much calmer now unlike before.

"Thanks for cheering me up Eevee, you're the best…" Megan praised her pokemon and rubbed her nose against hers as Eevee gave her the same treatment as well.

"Besides, we might find Luke on our travel right?" She said happily and placed her Eevee on the sofa gently and checked her backpack. Yep, everything's here all right, she put her backpack on, turned off the TV, wrote something with a pen and paper and placed it on an endtable beside the door. She opened the door and proceeded outside as a gentle breeze welcomed her as her first day as a pokemon trainer starts now.

Eevee was also excited as she was, but something was really going on in her mind that she couldn't forget of, that conversation a while ago, she could feel that a part of her heart was torn off.

Luke was missing, and it hurt her. She did like the silver-haired boy pretty much, or everybody usually says, crush. Although he was human and she was a pokemon, she didn't care much about their differences, that made her recall the last meeting they had back a week ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Megan!" A silver-haired boy called out to her emerald-haired friend and waved his hand around to catch her attention.

"Luke!" Megan shouted back and waved her hand around as well, and in her other arm, she was carrying Eevee.

They finally got close and did their own original handshake followed with a loud laugh, then the two went to their usual hangout by the lake, it was a beautiful and quiet place indeed. They sat down together and watched the water pokemons play around.

"So Luke, which starter pokemon are you gonna choose?" Megan asked as she pet her Eevee on her lap, who wasn't paying any attention to her at all but only to her friend.

"I still haven't decided yet, I've narrowed down my choices to Chimchar and Piplup, but it's so hard to decide between the two. Piplup can evolve into an Empoleon which becomes a steel-type which helps its defense dramatically but a Chimchar can evolve which becomes part fighting-type which is also useful as well, bah!" Luke said as he scratched his head, it was indeed hard, choosing a starter pokemon would mean it will be your companion for the rest of your life and it is an important decision to make.

"Eeeeve…" Eevee interrupted his thoughts and jumped onto his lap from Megan, not wanting to be ignored much further and looked up to the boy's confused look which was really cute for her.

"Hey Eevee, what's gotten into you?" Luke asked and petted Eevee on the head which she really liked as she rose up to his chest and licked his face.

"Hey, stop that, it tickles…" Luke chuckled while Eevee continued licking his face until he managed to force her down.

"Eevee really really likes you, don't you think?" Megan asked while staring at her pokemon's weird behavior towards her friend.

"Yeah, I've been noticing it in the past three weeks…" Luke replied and lifted Eevee to the air in front of him and stared at her in the eyes, but Eevee could only think about was to give him another set of licks as she moved wildly on his arms.

"I think that she's in love with you…" Megan teased him.

"Eh?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Suddenly, a pair of eyes woke up from its slumber, it panted loudly and continuously, it felt tired but at the same time, relieved. It slowly rose up to its feet but quickly stumbled.

Luke, a silver-haired fox-like pokemon or a mutant of some sort with faint similiarities of a taller Eeveelutions, with deep emerald eyes which were his remaining features as a human being once. An hour has passed since that incident, he managed to escape into a nearby forest and ended up falling unconscious maybe due to extreme fatigue or something more…

He felt strange at first, before he lost unconscious, he could feel that his now four feet was running and coordinated, but now, it was even hard for him to even stand up, that made him confused.

He slowly rose up again and finally maintained his balance as he slowly made his way towards a lake followed by a few trips and stumbles.

He stared at his reflection from the water, he was completely different now, a human changed into a pokemon. How weird can that be? But even though it was weird, it happened to him, and now stuck in this form, looks like he needs to get used to it for the time being.

He thought about his father, that once caring, brave, and intelligent man, now became nothing more but a heartless, sadistic monster who used his own son for his selfish goals.

He could feel rage within himself against that man, but thinking about it made him feel something, a burning, powerful sensation, that same feeling back in the laboratory where he simultaneously changed into different forms.

He tried to suppress the sudden course of power within himself, but trying in vain consumed most of his energy as his feet suddenly gave in and his whole body falling towards the water.

He couldn't breathe as his body slowly submerged deeper, he doesn't even know how to swim in this form while that feeling got worse until he fell unconscious, his eyes slowly shut and was merely floating, could this be his end?

_to be continued…_

**---------------**

**Nothing much to say about this chapter, but the two will play a major role in this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review as well, as your reviews will motivate me to sit my lazy butt down and write some more chapters for your entertainment. Cheers, :D**


End file.
